Until You Find Me
by CarbonBasedLifeForm
Summary: Merlin has been held in a dark cell by mercenaries for almost a month now. Arthur is becoming more and more desperate by the day to find his best friend. But will Merlin still be the same happy and bumbling manservant when they finally do find him? First time fic. hurt!Merlin, no slash only bromance. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Wow, I still can't believe I'm writing a fanfiction of my own. After reading probably hundreds of stories in the merlin and Musketeers fandom, I decided to give it a chance. It's a small beginning and depending on the reactions I get I will continue or leave it as it is. As of yet, I don't really know where this story is going._**

**_This story is set somewhere after S4 I guess, where Arthur is king and Guinevere is queen. This will probably not be a reveal fic although I might change my mind somewhere along the way. I'll let you know if it comes to that._**

**_English is not my mother tongue and this is not beta'd so excuse me for possible mistakes. I want to learn to write better so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Is the pace too quick, too slow, is it too much OOC ? Let me know, reviews make my day._**

MMMMMMMMMM

Merlin's mind wandered through the trees. The edges of his vision were blurred, as if what he saw was not actually there. But he didn't care too much, he could feel the wind in his hair and feel the specks of sun on his cheeks. Arthur was there with him, a smile playing on his lips like this were the happiest of times. Merlin was almost content, almost…

At that moment the vision began the fade, trees and blue sky making place for a rank cell where darkness was his only companion. Merlin did not welcome this lucid state for it meant only pain and torment and loneliness. Exhaustion, dehydration, cuts and bruises and injuries he had forgotten about, they were all mingled together until his body was nothing more than pain.

How long had he been here? He couldn't even remember. There was no light seeping through in this rotten place to give Merlin any indication of time and it didn't seem like his captives bothered with a daily schedule as well, giving Merlin just the tiniest amount of food and water whenever they felt like it.

And then there were the drugs. They clouded his head and made him lose all sense of reality, replacing it with a world that spun from his own mind. He had dreaded it in the beginning, fighting as he could to keep control. But now, after all this time he welcomed it like a brother. He found that they were not always bad, not always filled with demons and feared perspectives. Sometimes they were almost like dreams, like the vision he just had. And even when they were full of terror, Merlin found that they could never be worse than the real world that was now his reality.

MMMMMMMMMM

29 days. It had been 29 days exactly since he let Merlin out of his sight. Arthur was sitting at the round table attending a council meeting but his mind was elsewhere. The very moment it happened, played out before his eyes again.

_Three mercenaries were already splayed out before his feet and he was about to end the life of a fourth when he saw the fifth mercenary riding away with their horses and an unconscious Merlin slumped in his saddle. Arthur drove his sword through the man and started to run after them, but without a horse he stood no chance. The mercenary was long gone, leaving a trembling Arthur standing between the dead bodies, hoping with all his might that Merlin would be OK._

"… Sire?" Sir Leon was staring at him with a questioning look. It was obvious that he was expected to say something but he had no idea what the question was. "Excuse me gentlemen, I don't feel so well. We will continue this meeting tomorrow morning" and with that Arthur left the room.

Arthur was trembling the whole way back to his room. Merlin had been helpless and alone for almost a month now and here he was, attending useless council meetings. For all he knew he wasn't even alive anymore! He could not think like that, could not give up hope. But with every day he missed his friend more and more. He wanted Merlin at his side so badly that it even hurt him physically. At the time he had reached his chambers, he couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Guinevere was there and seeing the state he was in, pulled him close for a hug. After a while she led him to their bed but refused to let go of him. "Don't give up hope Arthur, we will find him." She whispered in his ear and like that, both seeking comfort in their embrace, they fell into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

An impatient knocking woke Arthur and Guinevere from their uneasy slumber. After planting a soft kiss on Guinevere's lips, he entangled himself from her embrace and stood to answer the door, finding a slightly out of breath Leon behind it.

"Sir Leon, I'm sorry for leaving the council meeting so sudden, it was unheard of but I really did not feel in the right mind to discuss stately matters." Arthur hoped he could avoid further questions as to why he had run off.

Leon slightly frowned, "excuse me sire but this is not why I am here. A young man just came through the gate asking to speak to you. He wanted to report some group of mercenaries or outlaws he came across."

"Say I meet him in the morning, he can come to…" Arthur stopped when seeing Sir Leon's hard expression. "Leon, is there something else you have to say?"

" Sire, the outlaws were spotted in the northwest, about a half days ride from the kingdom of Caerleon. That is about the same place where…"

"…Where I lost Merlin…" Arthur interrupted him. He had a distant look in his eyes and guilt and sorrow etched on his face. But the moment Guinevere, who had come to stand next to him, took his hand, his expression morphed into determination. "Tell that man to come to the Great hall, I want to speak to him immediately!"

"Yes sire" Leon made a quick bow and turned to perform his task.

MMMMMMMMMM

Arthur had brought a few people of the council, some of his most trusted knights and his wife to the gathering. Despite the small numbers of attendees, the young man before them, barely in his 20s, still looked uncomfortable, avoiding their gazes and fidgeting with his sleeves.

Arthur stood up and tried his best to sound as calm and comforting as possible despite his current worries and impatience. "There is no reason to feel afraid, my friend. If you feel up to it, we would like to hear your story."

The man finally dared to look up and Arthur gave him an encouraging nod. He scraped his throat and started speaking. " I live with my family in a small village in the northwest of Camelot and I often go hunting in the woods there. For no particular reason, yesterday I went further than I normally do, venturing closer to Caerleon's borders. I went quite far off track, following a deer. Suddenly I heard noises sounding like a woman struggling and protesting. I went closer to see what it was and saw a little hut and a few men. One of the men was carrying a woman inside the hut. She was bound and gagged but still conscious because she was still struggling in his grip. The hut looked old and abandoned and the men looked quite disheveled too, they didn't seem like mercenaries to me, more like outlaws. But the woman they had taken didn't look like a peasant girl, my lord. She was wearing a silk dress from what I could see so I believe she was a noblewoman. I think I heard one of them speak about how much they would pay for her."

"So they're slave traders then?" One of the council members asked.

"Nay sir, it would be too risky to sell someone of noble blood as a slave. I believe they took her hostage for ransom."

Arthur stayed quit for some time, looking very pensive before standing again and addressing the young man. "I thank you for telling us your story. You have a kind heart for coming all the way here to let us know of this injustice. I promise you we will do everything we can to make sure this crime comes to an end. You are free to go now. Lancelot, can you make sure this man gets a reward for his kindness and loyalty?"

When the manhad left following Lancelot, Arthur turned to look at his wife, nights and council members. He wanted to believe that they had found the place where Merlin was kept, that he was just a day's ride away from seeing his friend again and if he could he would take his horse and go search for him this very moment. But he was the king now and he had to think this through. He believed the story of the young man, believed that ransom was indeed what those outlaws were after. But if this were the men who had captured Merlin than there was a very important detail missing. Something was not right about this whole situation.

" These are the men who attacked Merlin and I a month ago, it must be, this cannot be a coincidence! But why did we not hear of the? Shouldn't they have send a message asking for ransom? What if this means that Merlin is not even alive anymore?" With this he looked at Guinevere pleadingly, silently asking her to give him an answer not involving a dead Merlin.

It was Caradoc, council member and friend of his father, who answered. "We could sent a patrol sire, they can deal with this. There will be peace treaties in less than a week, now is not the time for a king to deal with simple outlaws at the borders of the kingdom."

Arthur looked at him incredulous. "But Merlin could be there! Caradoc, I know you don't always agree with how I treat my manservant, but Merlin has saved my life many times and I will not just sit here if there is a change that I can save him. Now, you organize postal traffic for the castle, was there really nothing that indicates Merlin's captivity?"

Caradoc looked slightly unsure "Sire, you shouldn't give in to the demands of men like these. If we do, they will never stop. Let the patrol take care of this, your place is here sire."

"So there has been a message about Merlin?" Arthur was getting very frantic, he couldn't believe that his own council members would keep information this important from him. He tried to stay composed but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

At least Caradoc had the sense to look slightly ashamed. He felt he was in trouble now. "Yes sire. But I felt this would better be dealt with after the peace treaties. I was going to give them to you eventually."

Now Arthur lost his temper. "Show me those letters! Now! And don't expect to be ever sitting on this council again!"

MMMMMMMMMM

Not 30 minutes later Arthur was sitting on his bed in his chambers with 3 letters in front of him. He was trembling all over. Guinevere was again sitting with him, but this time she was crying too hard herself to be of any comfort to Arthur.

The first letter was a friendly request:

_Dear King of Camelot,_

_We have taken hold of a very special person to you. You know who. His loyalty to you is extraordinary so you would do well to deem his life worth a great deal. For now, your friend is in a relatively good state, it is up to you if this will remain so._

_We request a sum of 300 gold coins for which we will set your friend free. If you refuse we are afraid your friend will not have the best of times._

_I'll wait for you at full moon at the foot of the white mountains. Come alone._

The second letter was shorter and more aggressive

_Dear king of Camelot,_

_It breaks my heart to see that your friend's loyalty is not returned. He has paid the price for tour indifference. However, I give you another change to bring me his ransom. The price remains. _

_I'll await you on the ninth day of the new moon. Don't be late._

It was however the last letter that had shocked the king and queen the most. In the envelope was a small note saying:

_THis is your last chance. Meet me 4 days before full moon. If you don't show, your friend will die._

This was accompanied by Merlins scarf, now bloodied and ripped but the most horrific sight was what fell out of the scarf. On the bed were now lying two bloodied fingernails, clearly Merlins.


	3. Chapter 3

So, it's been a while. I am so sorry for the long wait after all the lovely comment I got. I've been busy and dealing with some personal problems but thank you for being patient and for all the support. And a special thanks to 8-X-Emrys who gave me the last push to get this story going again.

I'm not so pleased with this chapter as it is short and doesn't capture Merlin's despair as well as I had hoped, but I really wanted to give you guys something, so here it is.

* * *

"So my friend, only two days and you will be put out of your misery" the man said with a vile smile, suggesting that a friend was the last thing he considered Merlin to be. "A true shame if you ask me, you could have made us rich if not for the selfishness of your royal friend. Seems like you wasted your loyalty on the wrong person." He looked Merlin in the eyes to see if this got any reaction. When it did not the man got bored, he turned on his heels and left, leaving Merlin alone with the stink and darkness.

Although Merlin seemed strong and collected in front of his captors, his inner state was in big turmoil. He wanted to believe that he was not forgotten, that Arthur could dash through the door any moment now. But it was getting harder and harder. His captors kept telling him how their letters were all ignored, how his king did not care for his well-being. For most of the time he was left alone in his rotting cell, but when the door did open it was never to bring in good company, only beatings, torture and foul words.

Somewhere deep inside him he felt his magic stir, but it was to distant to be used. The drug kept him unfocused and unable to reach for it. He had tried so many times but failed again and again. Without his magic, he was just a servant playing damsel in distress and it made him feel so defenceless. This overwhelming feeling of hopelessness made him want to give up. Dying didn't seem too bad at this point. Maybe putting him out of his misery was more merciful than cruel. It would mean the end of his pain, his shame and the uncertainty of Arthur's rescue. A small voice told him that it would also mean the end of his destiny and the possibility of ever seeing the ones he loves again.

Merlin's gaze went down, resting on his hands which were trembling ever so slightly. They were even more bony than normal, scarred and dirty beyond belief. On the top of his index and middle finger of his right hand, where once his fingernails were, were now two ugly wound looking red and swollen. It was an unnerving sight.

If Merlin could see himself though, the sight of it would probably unnerve him even more. Under all the dirt he looked positively gaunt. His skin was far too pale and seemed to be stretching over his bones way too much. His frame had become even more skeleton since he had no fat to lose in the first place. His body was littered with an unhealthy mix of new and healing cuts and bruises, ugly scar tissue and burn marks. The dancing lights that normally lit his eyes was gone and replaced by a slight haze.

His eyes were still on his mangled fingertips as he remembered the moment of that particular torture.

_A broad guy was standing over him, keeping Merlin's right hand in a death grip. He had a stupid grin on his face as if he was going to enjoy this which, Merlin realised, was probably the case. It was clear that he was hired for his muscles and not his brains. The man who did the negotiations provided the brain and he was currenty talking in the background, his form shielded by the broad guy._

_" So, your royal friend doesn't seem in a hurry to save his friend, it is getting a bit annoying to be honest" the man said with confident flair.__"Seen that I am such an honourable man, I will give him one last chance and send him a little extra as a reminder" The haughty tone of his voice was so unbefitting for the criminal he was and it made Merlin cringe inwardly every time he heard it. "Go ahead Tobran, do what you do best.3 And with the help of a pair of tongs and brutal force, the nail was yanked from his right index finger. Merlin let out a hoarse cry and tried to claim back the offended appendage but Tobran kept his grip firm. Blood was dripping down his hand and his finger throbbed fiercely when he heard the man speak again, sounding far too pleased for the situation "What about a second one, just to be sure. Go on Tobran." Merlin felt the second yanking and then sweet nothingness claimed him._

The memory brought on a new wave of desperation and he tried his magic again. But it was still impossible to grab onto it, floating at a distance just too far to reach.

_"Please, Arthur, don't leave me here."_

* * *

*just for fun: Tobran is a medieval name meaning 'Barbarian'

I hope to get the next chapter up somewhere next week just before school starts again. I will bring in the knights and hope to make it a longer chapter than this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovely bunch, long time no see. I know I've been absent a really long time and I'm sorry for the long wait. But to start the new year I want to give you a new chapter.

I don't really find this chapter so good, but I didn't want to let you wait even longer so here it is and I hope you enjoy anyways. As ever, reviews make my day.

* * *

I took Arthur a long time to compose himself after seeing the horrifying evidence of Merlin's torture and Guinevere didn't seem to be dealing with it any better. But his friend needed saving so he did his very best to suppress his worries and let the knight in him take over.

4 days before full moon. If he remembered correctly, that day was soon to come, if not already passed. He hoped with all his might that was not the case while he rummaged some drawers where he knew there would some lunar calendar. When he finally found the calendar his heart jumped a bit as he saw that today was the day of the meeting! His fear quickly turned into determination, he had not a second to waste.

A shocked and trembling Guinevere was still perched on the bed so he took her softly be the arms and made her look him in the eyes, hoping to comfort her. "Gwen, Merlin is still alive, we can still save him and all will be well, I promise. But we have to hurry so you have to be strong." This got him a minute nod in return. "Find Leon and tell him to come to my room immediately and tell your brother to gather the other knights and saddle the horses.. Tell him we'll leave in one hour to rescue Merlin." He gave her a quick kiss before she rushed out in a rustle of skirts, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

He had already splayed out a map on the table and had marked a few places when Sir Leon entered his room. He wasted no time in discussing his intentions. "Leon, we are to meet Merlin's captors today if we want to save him. I would gladly give 300 gold coins to save Merlin's life, but I fear we're not dealing with the most trustworthy men. I want backup if it needs to come to a fight and even if they give Merlin up freely I still want them pay for their crimes!" He said it with such determination, but Leon could easily look through his cover. He could see that Arthur wanted Leon to confirm that his plan was ok, that it would save Merlin. Leon couldn't really give him what he wanted. "Sire, if these men are smart they will first verify that there is no trap before they release Merlin from his cell where they can more easily guard him. I'm not so certain we can fool them if we are to ride with all the knights." Now Arthur looked even more stricken so Leon continued, offering a plan that would hopefully be more successful. "If we ride out with only a small group in peasant clothing, we won't be as noticeable. We can split up, one person meeting their leader at the White Mountain as a decoy to distract them and the others can sneak up to their shelter and free Merlin. They will probably split their forces between the shelter and the mountain so you will have fewer men to deal with. Once you freed Merlin you can send word to Camelot and extra forces could be here to capture the outlaws even before they had the proper time to pack their things and run." To get rid of the hesitant look on Arthur's face he added: "It's risky but I know we can do this Arthur. We will save him."

This seemed to bring back the determination in Arthur's eyes. "Ok Leon, we will do as you suggest. You will be the decoy, I trust no one more to do the task. Keep them busy as long as possible. Elyan will go with you and stay in the dark in case something goes wrong. I'll take Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival with me. Warn the rest, we'll leave in 15 minutes. If we ride hard we can be there before sunset."

MMMMMMMMMM

They had been riding for a good 3 hours when they approached the White Mountain. They quickly set about their plans for a last time before splitting up. Leon was the only one in the official Camelot attire, hoping to impress the outlaws. The rest wore dark peasant clothing, blending in with their surroundings perfectly now that the sun was beginning to set. They wished each other good luck and agreed on a meeting point at midnight an hours ride from the mountain. If one of them wasn't there by then, they would sent for help.

MMMMMMMMMM

Twenty minutes later saw Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival perched over a small decline looking over the outlaws' shelter. So far it seemed really calm so they ventured a bit closer. The shelter, nothing more than a hut, was built in a small valley that provided good cover. It was easy to pass by without noticing it. There couldn't fit in more than a handful of outlaws in the tiny hut so Arthur wondered where they all stayed, if not in the hut. It did mean that Merlin would be easy to find if there was only one room to search through. One of the walls was built against the slope of the valley. However, when the four knights inspected the building closer, the saw that not only was the hut built against the slope, the little house seemed to continue under the hill. If under them truly was a ravel of tunnels, it could get really complicated to find and free their friend.

Next to Arthur, an outraged Gwaine was cursing under his breath. "That scum has Merlin trapped like a rabbit in its hole. Wait 'til I can redecorate their stupid faces." Lancelot, ever the calm and noble voice, softly reprimanded him. "Gwaine, we're all angry and we all want them to pay, but if we truly want to save Merlin we have to go about this very carefully. For now, control yourself, you'll get your time of revenge."

They circled the edges of the valley slowly and carefully, searching for weak points in the outlaws' defence. They counted 7 people walking in and out of the hut. If there weren't too many people under the hill, they could handle this. Suddenly, one of their steps left a soft 'thunk' sound instead of the muted steps on soil and rotten leaves.

Arthur quickly crouched down and pushed aside all the dirt and leaves to reveal a wooden lid, probably hiding a vent of some sort. This could be there way in. He picked at the lid with nervous fingers and removed it expectantly. They couldn't believe their luck when they saw a dark silhouette all but slumped against the wall. They found Merlin! Their joy was short lived however when their urgent whispers got no response. They couldn't see enough to make out the condition he was in so the all fought hard not to think the worst. Maybe he was just unconscious. They quickly decided on a plan. Arthur would go through the vent and make sure Merlin was ready to leave with them while Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival would fight their way in from the front, clearing the path for Arthur and Merlin.

Anxious to get to Merlin but also frightened for what he might find, Arthur lowered himself through the vent. It was higher than expected so since they had no rope he still had to jump about 2 meter. Escaping through the vent was definitely no option then. Nervous and full of anticipation he turned to Merlin and whispered his name again. Merlin's eyes were wide open, staring in Arthur's direction. But his stare was blank and held no recognition at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one week? Good start of the new year, huh? I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Also, would you guys like to see more of what happened with the outlaws' leader and Leon or do you prefer me to just focus on poor Merlin and his pain? Let me know.

* * *

He was shuffling through a sea of people whose faces held a mixture of anger and disgust and even fear. Insults like 'filthy sorcerer' and 'traitor' fleeted his way. Someone shoved him roughly from behind. With both his hands and feet bound it was really hard to keep his balance. He awkwardly climbed the few little steps that led to the pyre in front of him. Fear gripped him when he realised that the last moments of his life ticked away. Rough hands bound him to the stake while he was searching through the crowd, looking for familiar faces. He found Gwen looking back at him with an expression akin to aversion. The look broke his heart as he had always thought Gwen would understand and forgive him. He found Gwaine too, his face showing just as little traces of friendliness as Gwen's. The sight that shattered Merlin the most though was that of Arthur standing at the far end of the crowd. He looked angry as well as disappointed and when he saw Merlin looking at him he made sure to let his disgust shine through before turning around and leaving, not even bothering to stay there until the bitter end. This was a moment Merlin always had feared and it could not have been worse. He didn't want to die knowing that he was resented, even by those he loved most. His whole body began trembling vigorously and his breath came in short gasps. And then he felt the heat. The flames licked at his feet and searched their way up, clawing at his hands. The agonising heat made him want to scream, but his already smoke-filled lungs turned it into nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Suddenly he caught the eyes of a little girl standing in the front row. She looked really worried and seemed to try and say something to him.

"Merlin" he could read on the girls lips. "Merlin, wake up", she said while she stepped even closer. "Merlin please, can you hear me?", she turned up her voice even more, trying to break through the noise of the flames enveloping Merlin's thin frame. The voice, however, didn't belong to a little girl. It sounded low and familiar…Arthur?

And suddenly the flames and heat disappeared, making room for a dark cell and the little girl morphed into the worried face of Arthur. The cruel vision was not so easily forgotten though as Merlin's drug-filled brain tried to make out which world was real. His eyes roamed the dark cell with confusion until they finally settled on Arthur again. He stared at him intently, willing him to be real but not quit believing. After almost a month of loneliness and visions his brain couldn't cope with this. He saw Arthurs lips move but it took him a while before his words finally seeped through.

"…to know if you are with me. Can you say something to me, anything?" The anguish in his voice was so startling that Merlin could do nothing but obey. " Arthur?... you're real?" This earned him a little smile. "As real as can be. You're not death yet" Arthur's face fell at his own words. He was the first to start moving again as he wanted to inspect Merlin's hands. Merlin flinched at the sudden movement in his direction which made Arthur stop dead in his tracks. 'This is Arthur, you're safe and he wants to help' Merlin convinced himself as he tried to relax under Arthur caring hands. He looked away and breathed through the ministrations.

When next he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of Arthur giving him a look of sympathy. He must have fallen asleep at one point because the rope that fastened his ankle to the wall was now cut loose and the door was slightly ajar. "Time to go, Merlin."

MMMMMMMMMM

Arthur didn't know what to do with the unnerving sight of Merlin's wide unseeing eyes. He was alive, the steady rise of his chest told him so, but his mind was elsewhere. Suddenly Merlin's breaths came shorter and more laboured. His pupils flickered quickly in his still unfocused eyes. Arthur's panic rose but he still had no idea what to do.

"Merlin. Merlin, wake up. Merlin please, can you hear me? He saw the exact moment when Merlin's eyes focused again. His gaze landed on Arthur's face for a short moment before roaming wildly around the cell. He looked confused and scared and way to fragile for a grown man. Arthur started speaking again, hoping to catch the younger man's attention. "Merlin, I know you must be confused and I really don't want to push you but I need to know if you are with me. Can you say something to me, anything?" A new spark of recognition seemed to show in Merlin's eyes as he answered in a small voice, " Arthur?... you're real?" Arthur released a breath he didn't know he was holding and offered him a little smile. "As real as can be. You're not death yet" He sobered again as he realised they had come very close to that statement being a lie. For the first time since coming down, he truly looked Merlin over. His eyes looked hollow, his skin was an ill-looking greyish colour and dirt-covered hair was sticking up in all directions. His clothes, which were now nothing more than tattered rags, hung around his skeleton frame loosely. A thick rope around his ankle was attached to the wall. There were more marks on his body than he could count. All over his chest, arms and legs were bruises, burns and cuts, some old, some new. Arthur vividly imagined the torture Merlin had to endure. Visions of his friend being beaten up, cut with knives and burnt with a cautery shook him to the core. He physically pulled him out of his stupor by reaching for Merlin's hand. Merlin hadn't been expecting this and flinched visibly. He looked tormented and his slightly glazed over eyes told Arthur that he was still trying to get a grip on reality. Whatever they had done to Merlin, he hoped it didn't break him. He tried again to take Merlin's hand and this time he let him although he didn't dare to look him in the eyes. Arthur gently led his fingers run over the scars on his right hand and stopped when he reached the now naked fingertips. It seemed painful even to look at and it almost made Arthur ill as he thought of that tormented moment when the fingernails fell out of the envelope. He moved further up, gently feeling along his shoulders and ribs to confirm that nothing was broken. At last he let his fingers hover over a cut on his check that was still bleeding slowly. When he saw that Merlin had fallen into a slumber he refrained from touching the wound and stood. He would let him sleep for the time being while he searched for a way out.

He quickly scanned the ill lit room. It was really cold and humid in the cell and he didn't want to think how cold Merlin should be. The walls were mostly made of brick, but the supporting structure was made out of heavy wooden beams. The door too was fixed in a wooden door post. The rounded roof made him believe that the complex was once used as a cooling cellar of some sorts. This would mean that the tunnels would be straightforward but also that there would be more similar rooms which could held numerous outlaws. He laid his ear against the door and listened. He couldn't make out any voices, hopefully that meant that there was no one near to watch their cell. He turned his attention to the lock of the door. The wood around the lock was damp and rotten. 'Finally some luck', Arthur thought as he took out a knife and started picking at the wood. After a good 10 minutes he had removed enough wood to be able to open the door. He dared a quick peek through the small slit of the door and praised himself extremely lucky when he found the corridor in front of him completely empty. He turned around and kneeled in front of a still sleeping Merlin, again using his knife to cut through the rope at his ankle. This made Merlin stir and slowly his eyes opened. He looked much more himself than last time and the confused look in his eyes had vanished. He really didn't want to disturb his peace but they couldn't stay forever. "Time to go, Merlin."

He takes Merlin's arm and pulls him up, pausing to let him adjust to the sudden movement. He can feel him trembling all over but manages to take most of his own weight. Slowly, they make for the door. Arthur hopes to cross the corridor without trouble and hide in another room to wait and see if the other knights will cross their path. Sword in hand but still holding onto Merlin's arm, they slowly make for the door. But then a big bulky brute slams open the door, ready to attack after finding the lock broken. Stunned by the sudden appearance and slowed by Merlin's weight, Arthur is not quick enough and his opponent manages to punch him in the face, hard. He falls to the ground and struggles to regain his full awareness, leaving Merlin unprotected. The outlaw sees his advantage and roughly pushes Merlin back against the far wall, pinning his hands above his head. "You're not going anywhere, pretty little face" he grins. In one swift movement he takes a knife from his belt and stabs it through Merlin's right hand and into the wooden beam, effectively pinning him against the wall. Merlin's eyes widen without realizing what just happened before he releases a hoarse cry at the agonising pain. This spurs Arthur's action and in seconds the man is sprawled dead on the ground, a dagger in his back. Merlin's left hand hoovers around the right, willing the knife to be removed but not daring to touch it. Arthur is not sure what to do either until he hears new voices in the corridor. Without giving it a second thought, he grips Merlin's hand and yanks the knife out, resulting in another scream. Arthur grips Merlin's waist and drags him along.

Arthur's rage awakens a new energy as he slashes his way through the men that try to attack him. Meanwhile Merlin struggles to avoid the swords coming in his direction. One time an outlaw comes very close, but his fright combined with the determination that he wouldn't die today resulted in a raw burst of magic, slamming the criminal into the wall. It was very weak, but it was the most he had managed in a month and it was enough to give Arthur the time to notice the thug and kill him. Halfway through the tunnels they ran into Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival. Lancelot hooked Merlin's arm around his shoulder and dragged him along while the rest kept fighting the outlaws. There were more than 7, so much was sure. In a complete haze of slashing swords and fists they made their way until suddenly the night sky greeted them and they found their way to the horses.

The rescue had completely exhausted Merlin and they all saw that he desperately needed rest and medical attention. Blood dripped along Merlin's wrist and pooled in his palm as he held the pained appendage close to his chest. But they couldn't risk to pause. Not here, whit the outlaws so close. They would go to the meeting point as promised. Arthur mounted his horse and as careful as possible they placed Merlin in front of him. He gently pulled him closer and settled on a steady trot, the rest following close.


End file.
